Secrets of the Night
by Airenee
Summary: Random idea. Need OCs! Chapter one is an intro for the main character and his world. Chapter 2 is the data I need you guys to send. Suggestions are open. Feel free. You can submit via PM.
1. A World Hidden in the Shadows

**Secrets of the Night**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokemon!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A World Hidden in the Shadows**

Radiant sunbeams penetrated the darkness of my room. Its warm rays aroused me from my slumber but at the same time blinded my sight for a few seconds. I tossed around a few times before finally flinging away my sheets and siting up. I knew that I could be scolded if I woke up any later. Even if it was my day-off, I still had responsibilities to adhere to.

My name is Aeron. Last name? I don't have one. I have hair as black as the night and eyes as silvery as the stars that adorn it. I was often mistaken to be blind especially when I display a sense of disinterest in things that I found irrelevant. My age is approximately sixteen. I said that because I don't know when my real birthday is. But I do have one; the 9th of September. It is the day when my master/father found me.

"Hey, Aeron! Get up already!" A hyper male voice shouted through the halls, outside my quarters. I knew all too well who it was. Truthfully, I'd rather wish I didn't.

The door slammed open and an energetic boy, around my age, bounded in and flopped on my bed. His spiky sandy hair became even messier as he rolled around on my unmade covers. A large goofy grin streaked across his face, telling me that he had something important to say.

He sat up and slammed his hands on my bed. "We're finally getting our partners! Isn't that awesome!?"

I saw his enthusiasm sparkling in those pair of lace agates he called eyes. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but another person entered my room and spoke first.

"Give it up Kirian. Aeron doesn't care. He already has his pokemon, remember?" A red-headed girl stood by the doorway, twirling the end of her ponytail with her finger.

"But still Rozalia, he has the right to know that he's gonna have some competition." Kirian shot back, his grin still the same size as it was a minute ago.

Rozalia is a girl our age as well. She has pinkish ruby eyes that match her blood colored locks. I find her brave and most of the time quick-witted especially when she makes Kirian's antics backfire on himself. I don't recall how I ended up with friends like them, but I will admit that they are my friends.

"Let's just get this over with." I stood up and forcefully pulled the sheets off of my bed, tossing the grinning deadweight that was sitting on it moments ago.

"Ouch! That was mean!" the said deadweight rubbed the sore spot of his rear.

"If you don't hurry, all the good pokemon will likely be taken..." I pointed out as I wrapped a long worn-down blue scarf around my neck.

"Crap!" Kirian scrambled to his feet and grabbed my arm before dashing out, dragging me with him. Rozalia followed swiftly behind with a giggle between smirks.

We rushed through the lengthy corridors until we arrived at the grand hall. It was shaped in a wide hexagon with tall pillars supporting each corner. In the middle, an array of pokemon hailing from various regions waited anxiously to be partnered with a trainer. And those potential trainers stood by the sidelines, carefully judging which creature they would choose.

The three of us maneuvered through the crowd and settled at the left of the platform where a few of our mentors stood. I easily spotted father amongst them as he did the same.

"Aeron, come up here." A cold emotionless tone came from the man with dark brown hair and eyes. I did as I was told and jumped unto the stage. The other two beside father looked at me with the same apathetic demeanor. One was Lady Amalia Evalon Felis, Rozalia's mother. She has the same hair as her daughter. Her eyes, however, were deep violet like deadly venom. The other individual was Lord Owen Ragnorr. He was a large muscular man with silver hair and beard.

Both of them get along with my master and father, Lord Altair Zenith. The rest of our mentors didn't seem to have any plans of showing up. That much, I was thankful. I'm not in good terms with them anyway and neither was Father. I took my position beside him and secretly listened to the murmuring of those at the side of the platform.

"...Why is Aeron here?"

"Doesn't he already have his pokemon?"

"He's just here to show off."

"He's Lord Altair's favorite, after all..."

Father could likely hear them as well but he remained oblivious. It wasn't his place to intervene. If he did meddle into such business, it would only worsen their perspective of me. I was used to people talking about me anyway. I no longer cared.

Lord Owen began his opening speech about bonding with pokemon and how these bonds affect both pokemon and trainer. Midway through the lecture, I felt a pair of twin-fingered claws cling to either side of my shoulder. A purr-like screech whispered through my back. I didn't turn around. I already understood who it was. My Noibat.

"Noir... You are not supposed to come." I spoke in a hush tone as to not interrupt Lord Owen.

Noir nibbled my backside and nudged me with his little two feet. I pretended not to take notice but that only made Noir more eager to seek my attention. His screeching became even more audible and his large ears poked out from behind me. Rozalia and Kirian could see what was happening but they couldn't help me at all.

I could not avoid the imminent. Lord Owen turned and called me over. "Aeron, Noir... How about you two come in front?"

Noir shifted to one side of my shoulder and poked his head out, revealing his bright yellow eyes. I walked forward and patted his fuzzy head. Lord Owen continued his speech as I stood silently, listening once again to the people at the sides.

"That's his pokemon..."

"...I hear it is the offspring of Lord Altair's pokemon."

"It's a dual dragon-type right...?"

"I thought it was a flying-type?"

"Why can't we have one like it?"

"**QUIET!**" Lord Owen's deep voice roared throughout the hall, silencing everyone's voices as well as hurting my partner's sensitive ears. Noir folded and cupped them protectively with his claws. I finally shifted my eyes to him to check if he was okay. Noir turned to me and perked his ears up again.

"Owen, I've had enough with this long talk. Just let them choose already." Lady Amalia spoke up, crossing her arms and glancing over at her daughter. The small crowd sighed in relief and cheered but it soon ended when Lord Owen shouted again.

"Aeron." Father gestured to me. "Assist Lord Owen in picking out their number."

"Yes." I bowed down in his direction and descended down the platform.

In order to be fair, each person was to pick a number to tell who was to choose their pokemon first. Other than Kirian and Rozalia, everyone was giving me jealous looks as they approached me to get their number from a box. Noir glared them with slit-shaped irises and gave a screeching growl that only I was able to hear. I knew he could also feel the tension between them and me.

One by one, they chose a pokemon from the set that was brought in. Those pokemon are not just random ones that our seniors have caught. Here, your partner must comply to either one or more of the criteria; speed, stealth, skillfulness and strength. I'm sure that it's obvious by now that this place is out of the ordinary. Usually one receives his/her pokemon from a person they call a Professor, then they go on a journey to collect badges, win contests, etc., but not here.

This place is a fortress situated in an isolated rocky island. It was once a stronghold for Ninjas but those days are long gone. Now it has become a Tavern for hired mercenaries, spies and other jobs in line to those. There are few who try to uphold the old practices and traditions but in the end, they strive to be employed under those with wealth and luxury.

My fate is the same. All my life I have lived on this island and one of these days, I'll have to go out there and serve under a master. It is inevitable. The same goes for the ones now pairing up with their pokemon. Tomorrow, they'll be divided into classes and specialties under one of our mentors.

I belong in the Sky unit of Lord Altair. They specialize in reconnaissance, retrieval and most of all flight. Lady Amalia of the Rosette unit is an expert in concoctions and poison. I also hear that her unit also teaches healing. I wonder if Rozalia would choose a pokemon that would be fitting there. Lord Owen's Warrior unit is all about martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Other groups include armed combat using blades known as the Saber unit, another trains in the art of traps and tricks called Gambit. Kirian would likely belong there. Lastly is the infamous Black scythe unit, a group specializing in assassination.

After my duty, I moved away from the crowds and headed towards the exit. Noir was still latched on to my shoulder as I glanced back at Kirian and Rozalia in the sea of people. I couldn't tell what pokemon they chose but I was likely to find out soon. Finally I made it out and didn't look back again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I'm thinking of practicing OCs. I just came up with this idea after scanning Bulbapedia. I loved Noibat. I want one!  
I already have another main character but I was thinking of opening applications for OCs to give more variety.**

**Refer to the next chapter if you want to send one! :D**


	2. OC application

**Secrets of the Night**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Pokemon:

Unit (if ever):

Role:

Region:

* * *

**Name:** First name and Last name

**Age:** Up to you

**Appearance:** Specify as much as possible because I might be drawing them if I chose them.

**Personality:** I want to grow in Fanfic so give me your best shot!

**Pokemon:** If you choose to be in that Island. Here are some examples.

No starters and Legendaries. One at a time for now.

Sky unit: _Zubat, Pidgey, Yanma, Masquerain, Gligar, Hoothoot… etc._

Rosette unit: _Seviper, Ekans, Paras, Foongus, Croagunk, Roselia, Dustox, some grass types… etc._

Warrior unit: _Riolu, Mienfoo, Tyrogue… mostly fighting types._

Saber unit: _Scyther, Gallade, Pawniard, Absol, Sneasel… etc._

Gambit unit: _Spinarak, Joltik (Kirian's), Zorua, Misdreavus, Mawile, Spinda, etc._

Black Scythe: _Houndour, Poochyena, Carvanha, Ninjask, Beedrill, Shuppet, Duskull, Deino… etc._

**Role:**

Aeron's future employer is still in the drafts. You can submit one but it must be female. She can have any starter; given Aeron will likely choose one too. (I was thinking of Fennekin and Froakie, respectively. But I need Bulbapedia to update more on them.) I would like to hear opinions!

Mentor for Saber unit is still open

Region: Up to you (Maybe not the newest one because I don't know much about it)

More suggestions are welcome!

I'll do what I can so please submit via PM.

**My Character Drawings are on Deviantart. Just look up Airenee93. and check the ones with the Label Secret of the Nights**


	3. Inevitable Destiny, Part 1: Crossroads

**Secrets of the Night**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokemon!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Inevitable Destiny, Part 1: Crossroads**

* * *

I went back to the dormitory and made a quick visit to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was good that no one else was there. I'd prefer some time away from the constant blather of people. I grabbed a piece of bread and an apple for Noir. Then I headed out to take care of my chores.

As I exited the double doors, Kirian came running towards me with an even bigger grin than when I woke up. His pokemon was nowhere in sight. Rozalia was lagging behind, with a little round pokemon on her shoulder. It had small beady eyes and a pair of leaves growing out. If I assumed correctly, it was a Cherubi.

"Aeron! Check out my partner!" Kirian excitedly held out his hand and showed me a fuzzy yellow arachnid with blue eyes. "Isn't he awesome!?"

"Heh. It's as small as your brain." Rozalia commented.

"What did you say?!" Kirian clenched his fists, unbelievably forgetting about the Joltik and thus resulting in his electrocution. His spiky hair grew spikier and his body became stiff and charred as charcoal. He flopped to the floor and the Joltik jumped to his face to check if he was okay.

"I proved my point." Rozalia giggled and motioned her new pokemon to help out. "Alright Sakura, let's practice your Aromatherapy."

The Cherubi nodded with a smile and jumped down to Kirian, before glowing vivid gold and emitting a strong soothing aroma. The sandy-haired boy became outlined in green. I saw he was slowly relaxing and the black marks started to fade.

"ACCHHOOO!" Kirian let out a massive sneeze, blowing away his Joltik who luckily landed nimbly on the wall. Sakura retreated to her trainer's shoulder and sobbed.

Rozalia looked insulted for a moment. "What in Arceus' name is wrong with you!?"

*sniffle* "What kind of move was that? Are you trying to give me an allergy attack?" Kirian sat up and wiped the snot out of his face.

"If you want a real allergy attack, give me a month. I'll whip you up a potion that will have you sneezing till you die!" Rozalia retorted.

"A month? You're a slow learner." Kirian stood up and stuck his nose in the air. "I'll master all the tricks that the Gambit unit will throw at me in one week."

It seems everyone has chosen what unit they will be joining tomorrow. This is how things are. People move in and train primarily for half a year or more before they are judged capable of handling pokemon and choosing a unit. Kirian is an example of one. He hails from Johto and has been around here for almost a year. Rozalia and I are a different case. We lived here since we were infants. If I had a family before and whether or not they are still alive, doesn't matter. This is my home and Lord Altair is my sole parent.

"So where are you headed now, Aeron?" Rozalia asked, trying to shift the subject before she completely snaps.

"I was just about to feed Itzal." I replied. Noir twitched his ears in eagerness. I knew he wanted to see Itzal again. He is after all Noir's father and Lord Altair's Noivern.

"Are you serious?!" Kirian's face grew pale. "That overgrown Zubat will eat you alive! Plus that cave's swarming with bat pokemon."

"Idiot. You're just scared because he once mistaken your spiky head for a giant Pinap," teased Rozalia.

"Oh, yeah? If he sees your Cherubi, I'm sure he's gonna eat her up like a Cheri berry!" Kirian remarked with an evil grin, scaring the redhead's pokemon.

Rozalia finally snapped and lashed her leg straight to Kirian's face, but lucky for him, I took pity and jerked him, inches away from certain death. The girl's attack struck the concrete wall, cracking it in the process.

Kirrian shuddered and raised his hands in submission, but knowing Rozalia, it was not the end. She grabbed the boy's Joltik and flung it to his face, and consequently it released another electrical shock.

My days were always like this when I'm around them. It passes the time. After tomorrow, I'm not sure how much of these peaceful periods will go on. It cannot be avoided. That is how our fate here works.

* * *

After receiving a bucket full of fruit from the feeding department, Kirian and Rozalia accompanied me to the cave. It was a long way from where we were and they only plan to stay until we reach the outskirts of the forest that surrounded it.

"I still have to think of a name for my Joltik." Kirian stared at the yellow arachnid on his palm.

"How about Brain?" Rozalia suggested.

"Would you cut that out—"

Kirian suddenly bumped into someone. It was some boy with purple hair, framing his face before it was tied back in a long ponytail. His indigo and black motif matched his cold violet eyes.

"Watch where you're going, shorty!" Kirian exclaimed. The boy silently stared at him for a few seconds. Then he turned away and walked passed us.

"Hey, I'm talking to—"

Rozalia pulled him back in time. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kirian turned to her with a confused expression. "He's just like Aeron, being all quiet-like and emotionless."

"We are nothing alike." I said and continued walking.

I could hear Rozalia whisper to Kirian, "Didn't you see the Poochyena behind him?"

I stopped once again and glanced back at the two who were watching the purple-haired boy moving further away with a grey pup at his heels. Kirian finally knew why we acted as we did. Poochyena are some of the pokemon best suited for the Black Scythe unit. I don't know what drove people to want to join a group of murderous assassins. It was just too dark a path for me to see any reason.

"That pipsqueak wouldn't last a day there." Kirian pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I spoke up as I recalled some documents of the enrollees that Lord Altair had me review. "If I recall correctly, his name is Ikari Kageyama. He comes from Hoenn where Poochyena are native there. I'm sure he's familiar with the species' behavior and capabilities."

"So he knows his pokemon, so what?"

"Kirian, you moron." Rozalia smacked the back of the blue eyed boy's head. "If Aeron takes an effort to remember a name, it means that he's someone to be watched out for."

"He remembers my name. Does that mean I'm _awesomely_ dangerous too?"

Rozalia smacked him yet again. "He knows your name because you've been bugging him since you first came here."

She was right about that; more importantly the former one. I have trained for years honing my intuition and instincts. It is part of being a fine member of the Sky unit. Our eyes must be sharp in judging the enemy. Any miscalculation could result in dire consequences.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, Rozalia, why did Aeron receive his first pokemon already and you just got yours now?" Kirian inquired as we continued to make our way to the deep cavern.

"Noir was given to Aeron on his birthday. Lord Altair probably already saw his potential." Rozalia answered. "And I,_ before you jump to conclusions_, asked my mother to let me have my first pokemon like everybody else."

"It's so that you won't be viewed as having special treatment like Aeron, huh?" Kirian blurted out, unconsciously.

"Kirian!-"

"It's fine Rozalia. Let them think as they wish. I don't care…"

* * *

The three of us exited through the east of the main building and descended down the rocky staircases carved on the side of the mountain. I could see a giant cylindrical-like mound standing high above the dense forest with flying silhouettes circling above its peak. That place is called Zephyr Pillar. That is where we were going. It is also the place where my unit is based.

Semira Isle is divided into seven areas; the Main fortress, Zephyr Pillar, Rosette Forest, the Battle Plains of Callan, Sedgwick Valley, Trickster Paradise and lastly Senka Island. Of all places, one must avoid the latter. It is a secluded peninsula located in the west. Not many are allowed there other that the Black Scythe unit and those who are unlucky enough to run an errand there.

Rosette forest is north of Zephyr Pillar. It makes it easier for us to receive medical supplies to be delivered to the other areas in the isle. The other three locations are spread throughout the south with Trickster Paradise in the middle. It keeps the two battle-hungry groups from fighting.

Thinking about it now, the three of us will unlikely see each other often. I will possibly be orienting the newbies. Rozalia has just officially entered the Rose unit, but I know that she has enough knowledge to understand what is done there. Kirian, on the other hand, I have no clue and I assume, neither does he.

So different choices, yet our fate arrives at the same conclusion- to remain forever tied to the path that we have yet to fully understand. My destiny brought me here. Others had a freedom to choose but they still ended up here, just like Ikari.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**So here's a sample of what I tried with an OC. How is it? (Thank you TwilightCrystalFlame!)  
**

**Dead Bones Sam - I'm still in this island area so your OC has to come later on.**

**Need more OCs! Three master positions are still free.**

* * *

_**Notes:**_

**Aeron - **I just made it up. My first OC that I thought of was Erin. That was a long time ago. I just modifed the name.**  
**

**Noir** - it means Black. It's perfect because its a Noibat.

**Rozalia** - Is a name of my friend. It's close to Rose so it's perfect.

**Sakura-** Cherry Blossom

**Kirian** - I forgot where I found it. It was suppose to mean laughter, but I research again it said born in a dark place. Oh well.

**Semira** - Nighttime Companion

**Rosette** - for Rose

**Callan ** - Battle

**Sedgwick** - Sword Place

**Senka and Itzal** - Shadow

**Zephyr** - Wind

Suggestions for names are also open. If you want changes just tell me.


End file.
